


Hanging

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther's law against sorcerers attacks mercilessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging

"I'm drowning in an ocean  
of the tears that I’ve cried"  
\- Motionless in White (Creatures)

"You belong to the gallows,  
then I'll bury you and your sins."  
\- Korpiklaani (Old Tale)

Morgana was sitting in her cell, contemplating the last four months of her life. Trying to obtain her grief she felt blue like never before. It all began four months ago when she met her blood sister. The kingsmen were trying to intimidate her, yet she possessed courage Morgause had poured into her veins. Now she only could think things over... she kept wondering whether Morgause would still be here if she had done something different. When Alator entered her cell, she greeted him - finally she could unburden her soul.  
"We were outlaws for something we were born with," started Morgana angrily. Her wrath dissolved in her grief unfortunately. She was drowning in her sorrow. "It's my fault. Morgause died because I jeopardized her. You know - Uther is full of hubris and callousness... it will become his perdition one day, I swear this oath. We have never done anybody wrong. Morgause was a healer and I was her helper... picked up the herbs... helped her to make potions... People liked her. She was a damn good healer. But you know Uther's approach to magic...  
I should have expected that. Morgause was growing some roses... beautiful crimson blossoms. And that day I was walking past them. They were weeping black blood... dense, like from the cut throat - believe me, I've seen it. I'm to blame. I ignored the sign..."

When the tears stopped flowing and Morgana calmed down a bit, Alator beckoned her to carry on. "We departed on a journey to gather some faraway herbs," continued Morgana, her voice full of tears, "- rosemary, thyme,... those we were unable to grow. We were supposed to cross the rocky desert near the eastern border.  
We were gathering when I heard the sound - a horse was galloping across the barren desert. I rose my sight unintentionally and spotted the men in red Camelot regaliæ. They wanted us. We ran - ran like hell, trying to hide anywhere. But the chasers cornered us. They were trying to browbeat us, threatening with their arms. Yet it ain't... it wasn't so easy to intimidate Morgause. She possessed a sword. And then she was ready to protect both of us. They were overpowering obviously. They slit my sister's throat." Morgana started to shake with sobs again.  
"I have always envied Morgause her perseverance,” went Morgana on when she calmed down a bit. “When she perished, I broke down. They burned down our dignity, defiling Morgause's body and anathematizing me in the prison. You are the first person I have seen since I got in here. I used to respect them. Now I detest them. Hallowed be my name."  
Alator blessed Morgana. Then the guards came and walked her to the courtyard. She had shown no defiance. When the slipknot caressed the nape of her neck, she closed her eyes. She was hanging on the rope, wretched, motionless, deceased. Yesterday a heroine, now a victim of the system. And the people around the gallows pole were merrying.

Morgana's spirit soared somewhere beyond comprehension. She embraced Morgause where lovers rot... and the roses finally stopped disgorge blood.

"Please don't worry now that I have gone,  
I've gone beyond to see the truth."  
\- Iron Maiden (Hallowed Be Thy Name)

 

"Now this rope on my neck

Stopped all the blood to my head"

\- Motionless In White (Abigail)


End file.
